Tears of a Kryptonian
by danielyob
Summary: When Jared landed on earth he didnt know what to expect from Clark and Lois Kent.
1. Chapter 1

TEARS OF A KRYPTONIAN

Beautiful. Was the only word Lois could use to describe what she was seeing. So…Beautiful. Lois leaning on the side of her doorway looking out at the cloudless sky and the garden she had spent years decorating.

"Bye honey" Clark said heading for the front door.

"HEY!" Lois yelled. "forgetting something," Clark stood in the hall with a lost expression on his face.

"Gimme some sugar." Lois replied cheekily.

"Oh right" Clark smiled running over kissing Lois on the lips.

"3 years happily married today" Lois smiled at Clark as he smiled back.

"Ok now I really gotta go am gonna be late." Clark moaned. just as Clark opened the door a small meteor came crashing through Loises garden

"CLARK!" Lois screamed in horror as she saw the flaming boulder destroy her roses. Clark sped through to what was left of the garden.

Then he suddenly gazed at the meteor which had caused all the damage. In certain rage but also curiosity he used heat rays to try and blast open the meteor. Suddenly a part of it flew off the top giving Clark and Lois full sight of something they never thought they'd have. Lying inside that flaming rock of space was a small toddler,

Clark stared at it in horror.

"Just to clarify everything here, that's not mine." Lois muttered. Clark picked up the small child and turned to face Lois.

"Lois he's… he's from krypton." Clark replied with a worried and curious expression on his face.

"Ohhhh right that explains why a toddler flew out the sky and destroyed MY ROSES!" Lois yelled.

"Hey go easy on him it's a common travelling method on krypton" Clark replied.

"So little guy what do we call you." Clark looked at the child's left arm noticing a mark.

"What is that" Lois asked curiously noticing what he was looking at.

"It's a word, a name" Clark answered.

"great what do I call this vandalising baby." She said sarcastically.

Clark studied the mark

"It says… jarred, NO no no no no!" Clark was now filled with fear

"what is it?" Lois asked worriedly.

"we gotta go, NOW! "Lois sat down on a kitchen chair

"Lois we have to leave."

"Not until you explain what's going on you said that kids name now your running what's wrong" Lois replied angrily.

"fine." Clark started. "Its jarred. On krypton it was a story, a legend… jarred means the bringer of death!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay I'm up for the leaving thing now" Lois said with even more fear than Clark.

They both headed for the door with jarred in Clarks arms.

"Where do we go?" Lois asked curiously.

" We'll go to Chloe she'll give us some time" Clark answered with panic in his voice.

But before they opened the door Clark stopped in his tracks

"What is it, Clark what's wrong" Lois asked her heart beating faster than ever.

"There here!" Clark exclaimed. Suddenly men in black uniforms smashed through the windows.

"Give us the kid, and everything will be fine" said one of the men

"Well that seems fai,."Lois started

"NO!" Clark said finishing Lois's sentence

"Say what, Clark are you insane give em the damn kid

"Okay Lois am gonna remind you one more time his names the bringer of death as in death bringer okay" Clark moaned

"Im sorry Kalel wrong choice" growled the leader of the men.

"Kalel? How do u know about that?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Ok sorry new here who the freak is Kalel?" Lois asked with a lost expression on her face.

"Not now" Clark answered moaning at Lois

"Kalel give us the child or we will take him" said the leader of the men.

"Hey mr big macho guy who are you?" Lois asked wondering what the answer would be.

"I am the Oracle" the leader replied.

"Huh that's new." Lois said looking like she's slightly enjoying it.

"Ok that's all we need to know, Bye." Clark replied right before speeding away with Lois and jarred in his arms.

Clark stopped at Chloe's house.

"CHLOE!" Clark shouted along with Lois.

"CHLOE it's me Lois!" Lois yelled

"Oh my god I thought Id never see you again." Chloe sobbed.

"Why what happened." Clark asked nervously.

"A man in black he said he was going to kill you and take the bringer, who's the bringer. Chloe asked still sobbing.

"Him." Clark replied looking at jarred

"Him." Chloe shrieked suddenly not sobbing anymore. "your telling me I cried thought you were dead and also thought I lost a cousin all because of a stinking toddler!"

"That pretty much some's it up" Lois answered with a shy grin on her face.

"we all have to go they've been here before they'll come again" Clark stated.

"Oh come on I've moved enough already." Lois moaned.

"Lois you've came from our house to here that's hardly far" Clark replied

"Who cares can we at least take a car." Lois groaned

"I ran with you that's faster than a car." Clark replied in an annoyed tone

"you know what lets just go, anywhere" Chloe sighed. "In a car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why a car?" Clark asked

"Oh my god Clark is it that much of a deal, Because there's a kid that's why" Chloe replied looking at Clark as if he was five

"Okay fine were do we go." Clark asked

"Hey we can go to the clock tower." Chloe answered with a smile on her face.

"As in the old clock tower" Lois muttered

"Yeah I go there to think." Chloe replied

"well it's the best we've got come on." Clark said with worry in his voice.

"Clark, what's wrong." Chloe asked staring at Clark and jarred.

"It's Jarred I just… I'm so scared of what's gonna happen." Clark replied with a lonely tear making its way down his face.

"Clark don't worry we're gonna make it through this," Chloe replied looking at jarred. "All of us."

"Sorry I thought we were going to that freaking clock tower." Lois said butting in to the conversation.

"Lois in a minute. God." Chloe replied.

"Come on we're leaving, NOW!" Clark exclaimed.

"What NOW, seriously ?" Chloe replied.

"We have to go, come on" Clark said once again.

"Okay I'll get the keys" Chloe murmured.

As soon as Clark and everyone else got in the car disaster struck as a huge rock came crashing down from the sky like one of the moons offspring and landed on the hood of the car.

"Well…guess running's not looking so bad right now huh." Clark murmured.

"Clark watch out!" Chloe screamed as a hand smashed through car window and grabbed Clark.

"OH MY GOD,CLARK!" Lois shouted as Clark got pulled out of the car by one of the men in black. Suddenly Lois ran out of the car and punched one of the men. The man turned to face her.

"Stupid girl." He said right before smacking Lois into a wall. After that Clark got a sudden burst of rage.

"Hey!" He shouted. Nobody touches the kents. _Whack _Clark knocked one of the men through Chloe's house window.

"Hey that glass is expensive… and hard." Chloe moaned but know one paying attention.

"WAIT! Who are you, I mean all of you?" Clark asked armed with a heavy pipe.

"We, are the fraternity sent to bring back Death." Said the Oracle with a smile on his face.

"HE'S NOT DEATH! He's just a boy." Clark yelled

"You cannot take on the responsibility of that boy kalel." The oracle spoke now with more anger in his tone.

"Please just let us go we just wanna leave" Chloe pleaded.

"You may leave when I have the child, or your head" the Oracle laughed along with the rest of the fraternity.

When the Oracle spoke those very words Clark threw the pipe directly at the Oracles face. Suddenly the pipe bent and crumbled when it hit the Oracle.

Clark watched in shock as the pipe hit the ground.

"didn't your mother teach you any manners on krypton oh that's right she's dead." The Oracle laughed in triumph.

"You son of a…Soon I'll find you and I'll kill you" Clark smiled. The Oracles smile soon dropped as Clark sped away From the fraternity.

"Nooooooo!" roared the Oracle. "We will meet again and you will die."


	4. Chapter 4

Moments later Clark Lois Chloe and Jarred Appeared in the clock tower.

"Ok I seriously need to stop running with more than two people" Clark sighing out of breath.

Clark you flipped out back there I've never seen you do anything like that what happened?" Chloe asked hoping for the answer.

"I don't know it's just Lois got pushed and I got like an adrenaline rush, Krypton style." He replied.

"How long do you think we can stay here cause im freezing?" Lois added.

"Ooh sorry forgot." Chloe murmured pulling her laptop out of her backpack.

"If I just click this here, move that there and done, the heating should be on momentarily. Chloe smiled.

"Oh I feel warmer already." Lois sighed in joy. "So where to next?"

"First of all I need to stop the Oracle. Clark replied.

"What are you serious?" Chloe asked. "Clark if you take out the Oracle who by the way you hit with a pipe and the pipe broke, your gonna get the rest of the fraternity."

"I have to, the fraternity will be weakest if I take him out." Clark answered

"Does that mean I'll be able to hit them." Lois asked

"Yeah they'll be hurt able by you." He replied.

"That's all I need to know, how about you Chlo. Lois asked with a smile moving up her mouth.

"I don't know you guys something doesn't feel right, can we at least have time to strategize something." Chloe replied.

Fine but I can't promise anything. Clark sighed.

Hours past as Clark Lois and Chloe strategised on how to locate and eliminate the Oracle.

"We have to make sure the Oracle stays away from jarred." Clark stated.

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed over the years we're not exactly the best at fulfilling objectives Clark." Chloe replied.

"You know Chloe's got a point we cant do this on are own." Lois added.

"And we're not going to I already made a few calls and I'd say we got a team." Said Clark with a smile.

"Calls? To who?" She questioned.

"That would be me." Said a dark figure standing in the doorway.

"Wait, is that?" Chloe asked. "Oliver!" She exclaimed running over and hugging him.

"Easy tiger." He giggled.

"God its been so long how you been." Chloe asked

"Hey!" Yelled Lois. "hugs and kisses later right now we gotta focus on these plans." Suddenly a gush of air flew past Lois sending the paper flying into the air.

"The plans that used to be on the table." She moaned.

"Who was that?" Asked Chloe.

"Oh Clark noooo, tell me its not" Oliver started.

"Bart!" Said Clark finishing Olivers sentence. Suddenly Bart came speeding next to Clark.

"Whats up Clark?" He asked.

"Nothing much just a crazy physcho killer trying to kill me and everybody else for this baby in my arms." Clark replied jarred giggling in his arms.

"Huh didn't know you had it in you. Or should I say her" Bart laughed. Lois walked behind bart grabbed his ear and twisted it round.

"Listen hear u little twirp the only thing that's going in anybody is my foot up your."

"Lois!" Clark yelled. "Calm down and let go of his ear." Lois let go of barts ear with a frustrated look on her face.

"Ow! Jeez lady." Bart groaned.

"Ok What now?" Asked Lois.

"I don't know really." Clark answered.

"Oh great. That makes me feel a lot better!" Lois exclaimed.

"Clark." Said chloe. "Are you alright."

"Yeah im fine." He replied. "Time to go."


End file.
